


Morning Dream

by drunksuperhero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunksuperhero/pseuds/drunksuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning with Pietro and reader… or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some errors you might find! I'm just reposting my works on tumblr  
> drunk-superhero.tumblr.com

(Y/N) woke up in that morning feeling two things: the light breeze hitting her skin and a warm thing wrapped around her waist.

She smiled softly. She knew what was that thing on her waist, and better, she knew whose belonged that thing. It was an arm, her boyfriend arm, Pietro Maximoff’s arm. She tried to open her eyes, but the sunlight hit her like a knife and she closed her eyes again, mumbling a sleepy curse. In her dizzy head, she felt it strange. The sun never was that warm in Sokovia. It was cold and distant, like it have forgotten that that part of the planet existed. (Y/N) hated it, above all things. Not being able to feel the real warmth of the sun. She always complained about it with Pietro or Wanda, always saying that she wanted to get out of there and live in a house by the beach. They would just laugh at her.

But that thing, that warm feeling on her face, made her feel confused. If it wasn’t the cold sun from Sokovia, where the hell she was? She felt alarmed, ready to run. What if she had been kidnapped? What if they were about to hurt her? What if she was going to be killed? What if…

The arm held her closer, her back hitting a strong and warm chest. Pietro. He must have felt her distress and held her tighter. He was there. Of course he was there. She haven’t been kidnapped. He wouldn’t allow it, not even if he had to go to the end of the world to save her. She was safe, safe in his arms. Her smile grew wider.

Slowly, (Y/N) turned on the bed in a way that she was facing him. She opened her eyes, only to meet the most gorgeous face in the world. She smiled softly. He was fast asleep, his eyes closed and his mouth half-open. His white hair was a huge mess around the pilow and he let out little snores. (Y/N) caressed his face, feeling the stubble under her palm. He needed to shave it a little, it was already becoming a beard.

(Y/N) giggled softly remembering his face when he was kid. He didn’t have to shave it, mainly because he had none. He was about 10 when he and his sister arrived on the orphanage, so sad and lonely. (Y/N) stayed on that hell her entire life. Her mother abandoned her there when she was only a baby. She grew up with the hope of being adopted by some couple, but the war around Sokovia was destroying every safe home in there. No one wanted another kid to feed inside their homes. When the time passed by, her hopes were fading. By the age of 9, she already accepted the fate of living there util 18.

Then, the twins appeared. Dead parents, bombing destroying their home, nothing new. They had the same features, same faces, same hair, the only diference was their eyes. Wanda had green and Pietro blue ones. She was silent, always observing, like everybody there was a threat. Pietro was more opened, always trying to make friends, although he was gangly and a little bit angry. Sooner, Wanda, Pietro and (Y/N) became best friends, one taking care of the others. He was such a boy, his face with no stubble and pretending he was the man there, when in fact he was just a teenager.

Now, he was such a _man_. Who could imagine that such a imp like him would become that guy in front of her, strong, handsome and, above all, a good person. He was so loving, so protective. When (Y/N) was on his arms, she felt more safe than in any houses she ever been. He didn’t even had to try. And she was in love with him.

(Y/N) felt him lean against her hand and smile a little, but he didn’t open his eyes. He just stayed there, pretending he was sleeping. (Y/N) giggled.

“Stop preending you’re sleeping”, she said. “I know you aren’t.”

“This is too good. I’m sorry, I can’t help it”, he said back.

“You’re lucky you’re handsome”, (Y/N) mumbled.

“What? Did I heard a compliment?”, Pietro asked, his eyes still closed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, (Y/N) said playfully.

“I think you told me I was handsome”, he said. “Well, thank you anyway. Not that I don’t know, of course.”

“You’re ruining the moment, Maximoff”, (Y/N) said in a stern tone.

“Impossible”, he said smirking.

“And why is that?”, she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Because you’re here”, he said.

Pietro opened his eyes, the blue iris showing itself for the first time in that day. (Y/N) smiled, thinking how beautiful they were. She couldn’t stop looking at it, lost in his gaze. She always thought they were beautiful, even when they were kids. She raised a hand and passed through his hair, feeling his locks under her fingertips. He raised his own hand and caressed her face, holding her head and pulling her for a kiss. Their lips met, dacing together while they kissed passionately. They kissed for minutes, and they only stopped because they needed air. Pietro rested his face on (Y/N)’s cheek, his stubble tickling her skin. She close her eyes, the sleep hitting her again.

“You can’t sleep, (Y/N)”, Pietro said. “We overslept. You’re gonna be late.”

“I don’t care”, she said, eyes still close. “I just wanna stay here with you”, (Y/N) said again. Then, she felt the breeze on her back again. “And where’s here, by the way?”

“Here it’s our home”, Pietro said, his hand traveling up and down on her side. “By the beach, just like you asked.”

“Just like I asked”, (Y/N) said, nudging her nose on his chest. “You smell so good.”

“That’s what happens when you are so good as I am”, he said, and (Y/N) could hear the smirk in his voice. She slapped his chest.

“The moment, Pietro. Stop ruining it”, she said, a smile playing on her lips.

“Sorry, sorry”, Pietro said, removing some hair strands from (Y/N)’s face. “But really, Iubirea mea _(my love)_ , you need to get up.”

“What about we stay here for a while instead?”, (Y/N) said, opening her eyes. “I could tell you about what I was thinking…”

“Please, that’s all that I wanted”, Pietro said.

(Y/N) laughed. Pietro wasn’t like his sister, who could read minds. But people were always easy to read for him. The way they talked, the way they ate, the way they reacted. It was an open book. But with (Y/N), he never knew what she was thinking. She was like a stone, her feelings locked up. When he looked at her, he couldn’t tell what passed through her mind. So he would always ask what she was thinking, a way to break through her cocoon and find things about her. (Y/N) raised her body and leaned on her elbows.

“I was thinking about us, when we were kids”, she said, looking at his face. “You and Wanda, the orphanage. You were so gangly.”

“Was I? I always thought I was rocking with all the girls”, he said, twirling a strand of (Y/N)’s hair on his finger

“Oh, good God! You weren’t even close”, she said, laughing aloud. “You would only catch their attention. Only that.”

“Well, there was only one girl that I wanted to catch the attention”, he said, looking at her eyes. “But she paid no attention on me.”

“But the same boy whose I didn’t pay attention took me off from that hell”, she said, looking at his eyes too. “And took care of me like no one ever did.”

“He was in love with you”, Pietro said. “He would do anything to protect you, even if you didn’t love him back.”

“Even join experimentation”, she said, looking away. He gave her a tired smile. They stayed in silence a minute. “I thought I have lost you”, (Y/N) whispered. Pietro cupped her face.

“You haven’t. And you’ll never have to”, he said, leaning up to kiss her again.

(Y/N) and Pietro stayed in bed as long as they wanted. Life didn’t matter for them. Only each other. But, as the time passed by, (Y/N) started to feel something heavy in her heart, like something was out of place. But nothing was out of place, everything was fine, nothing wrong. She was with Pietro, the love of her life. Nothing was wrong. Nothing. Right?

“Afraid to drown, prinţesă _(princess)_?”, he asked, a smirk on his lips.

“What?”, (Y/N) asked, not following him.

“You’re holding me like I’m your life buoy”, he said. (Y/N) looked at her hands. She was gripping at his body like he was the last survival kit in the jungle. She loosened her grip a little. “Not that I mind, of course”, he rushed to say.

“It’s just…”, she started, but bit her lip to stop talking.

“What’s the matter, dragă _(darling)_?”, he asked. She didn’t say anything. “(Y/N), you know you can tell me anything. I will always listen you.”

“I thought I had lost you”, she said. He smiled softly.

“I already told I’m not going anywhere”, Pietro said, holding her face with both hands.

“But…”, (Y/N) tried to say.

“No buts”, Pitro cut her off. “Whatever happened is in the past. We’re here now.”

 _Whatever happened is in the past?_ What does that mean? Nothing happened in the past, right? He was there, with her. With or without powers, he was still her Pietro, the man she fell in love. He wouldn’t leave her, right? Right?

“I’m sorry, draga mea _(my dearest)_ , but now you need to wake up”, he said, kissing the top of her head softly.

“Not now”, she said, holding him against her. “I want to be here with you.”

“But you can’t. Please, wake up”, he said again, his hands removing her from his body.

“Why?”, (Y/N) asked, trying to grab Pietro again, but he was trying to get rid of her.

“Because here is no place for you”, Pietro said. (Y/N) felt the tears burn in her eyes. “You need to wake up.”

“Please, please don’t do this”, she pleaded, her hands searching for him.

“You need to go, Iubirea mea _(my love)_ ”, Pietro said. (Y/N) started to cry.

“Don’t leave me, please”, she cried out. “Pietro, please!”, she screamed. She felt the bed under her start to disappear, the sheets becoming smoke. She tried to hold on Pietro, but she was already falling. Her nails tried to hold on the bed, but there wasn’t any bed, just the dark. She was falling to the unknow. Falling…

(Y/N) woke up with sweat dripping on her neck and tears burning on her eyes. She was heavy breathing. She looked around. She was in her room, in her house. She wasn’t falling. It was just a bad dream. A bad dream with Pietro. She searched for him on the other side of the bed, but all that she could find was cold sheets. Then, something snapped inside her.

Pietro was dead.

She felt her throat close. There was no house, no beach. There was nothing. He was dead. He was never coming back. He died saving that little boy and that Avenger in the Battle of Sokovia. He was dead. He used his powers to save the world, but he was dead. He died as a hero, but he didn’t save her. He left her alone. He was dead. (Y/N) started to cry louder, embracing her knees against her chest. She called out for him, but nothing answered in the dark room. _He_ didn’t answer. Because he was dead. And now she was left in the dark, with nothing but tears and dreams to cling. He wasn’t there to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> drunk-superhero.tumblr.com


End file.
